Free Falling
by Depechemare
Summary: For as long as I've known I've been falling and there is no way to stop it, I've experienced everything, lived a hundred lives and loved countless ponies. But never have I loved anypony as much as I loved her. For my love all I received was a broken heart and centuries of torment. Now I want my answers and I won't back down until I have them...
1. From Nothing

**From Nothing**

My name is Free Fall and for as long as I can remember I've been falling, not knowing why or how to permanently stop it.

Although it was an interesting way to see the sights it was not the way to live your life. Initially when it had started I had fallen for days before by luck I found out the one thing that seemed to be able to stop me from starting another fall.

Of course when I talk about falling I speak of Time Travel, but not the kind of time Travel that involves a Blue box or a magical scroll, no this kind of sick time travel was the kind that was unexplained and would take me to anywhere and everywhere in the world, deposit me for a few minutes and then jet me away again to some other time.

So as I was saying, when I'd started I simply remembered the flashes and the feeling of falling of of something and suddenly I was sitting on a slab of concrete, large towering structures of golden glass all around me with the sun making them so bright it was a wonder I hadn't been blinded.

I didn't enjoy them for long though as in a much brighter flash of light I fell. I went through fields, huts, nicer huts, destroyed huts, a few volcanos, the sea and a few other tricky places before finally I landed in some kind of castle, with glorious towering walls and rugs and carpets so lusciously woven only a God could have made them.

I was starving at the time so I had taken the opportunity to race around looking for food, knowing I had a maximum of maybe two minutes before I was in a cave of some other hellish place.

I found some in the room adjacent ti the hallway I had landed in with no pony around me to bother about me. I had not found many ponies up to that point on my travels but I wasn't really sure what to think about them, knowing that they were ponies but not knowing what to do around them.

Anyway there was a dining room, as grand as the other places and with lot's of silverware filled with the remnants of some meal. I had immediately sat down and grabbed a plate, stuffing my face with the delicious meal like some pig, grabbing a nearby jug and drinking from that until my raspy throat was quenched.

By now I had closed my eyes and prepared to disappear once more, I didn't think of how sad it was that I was leaving, simply how sad it was that I would always have to leave, seeing no solution to this situation.

After maybe five minutes though I'd opened my eyes and was still here. I'd timed it and everything and usually I stayed in one place for a minute, two minutes at the most maximum but right now this was way over the mark.

"Has it…Has it stopped" I thought in joy, standing up from the plates. To my dismay a flash occurred as I did along with that falling sensation and once more I was in some ocean, no pony around for miles with the moonlight high over my head.

"I was, I was actually there longer" I thought, considering it had been longer than five minutes. Over the next few times I fell, had the situation been suitable I began to think about it.

I put the option that it was a one off forward but for some reason I couldn't except that and began thinking about the differences to my surroundings and what I did.

I had thought that maybe it was something I'd ate but then I'd thought about how it had stopped when I'd risen from the table, when I'd let go of the silver plates I'd been holding and turned to celebrate I had only then vanished again.

I had a few other theories but I stuck with this one for the next few weeks as I continued to fall, getting very little sleep and getting very little sustenance at all I felt like some kind of prisoner.

What was worse was the fact I met several ponies along the way. Talked to them, most of them seemed to want to help me, seeing that I was in some state, right after I popped into their existence.

Some didn't speak my language, whatever language it was and others didn't even speak, communicating with their hooves or through stage clicking of their tongues.

It was a new experience every time, but I never got to enjoy wherever I was until finally luck hit me and I fell into some kind of antique store, a place with old furniture, quilts and of course silverware.

I immediately shook off the pain in my flank from having landed on an old cupboard and lunged for the silver, taking a silver candlestick in my hoof victoriously and waiting to see if I popped out of existence and back into the endless, crazy nightmare that I was in.

To my joy of course I no longer fell and so although I was victorious at this time I became very afraid, breaking out of that store with my silver candle stick clutched tight to my chest and with the rain falling hard against my head.

Time moved on however and I did not, I however moved with the times, learned I was Unicorn and had some ironic falling star for a Cutie mark, I found out my mane was a chestnut brown to blend well with my my forest green fur. I found out that I was young and that I spoke Equestrian, also being in the country of Equestria.

Times began to get better as I met ponies, friends who helped me, ponies who taught me to do things, like farm or to cast silver hoof bands in forges. Ponies who in time I grew to love and such.

However I was too lose it all, again and again as no matter how hard I tried, my silver would always escape me.

I clung to silver like nothing else, it was after all my anchor to this world and without it I would go back to the hell I had experienced for the weeks when I could remember, living like a dog, confused and without friends or a life.

The first time was simple, I had been tackled at the market by one of my friends Dandelion who I'd known for years and bam, the silver slipped off and before I knew it a flash of bright light and I was away, no longer connected to the world I had begun to love.

I had cried for days after that as I flitted between land, sea and mountain. Weeks went by and I resumed living as I had done all this years ago. I cried for my friends, they would probably never see me again unless I found more silver and happened to land back with them.

Time went by and this time it took longer to get lucky but when I did I was struck by a new world, much like mine but more advanced. I was taken in to something called a "Mental Institution" where

I was asked questions about things I didn't understand by ponies I didn't know.

I didn't stay long as they removed me from the silver watch I had taken from somepony and then I was back in the cycle again and again until I came to an age that seemed like the first but with differences.

I had found more silver but this time intended to stay permanently, finding a smelter I melted silver down and after careful and well thought out timing I poured the tiniest amount into my right fore-hoof.

Agony was of course the thing I discovered but it was done and so I would no longer need to wear non-permanent pieces of jewellery that could be taken or knocked off.

However as I began to build my life again I discovered that silver poisoning was actually a thing and that I was as the town medic described it "Unusually sensitive" to it and that I would have to find a way to remove my silver, or slowly my life would degrade until I likely died.

Removing silver from your flesh isn't easy and boy it was painful but luckily a very talented magician had aided me in it and then I was gone, back spinning in the endless void of depression that "The Fall" as I officially called it was, now with a scarred hoof.

So I stuck to silver that could be worn and made sure it was always a small quantity. Time past, I met new faces, met love and lost love. Had friends and lost friends. Tried to solve my problems and failed to solve my problems. Became filthy rich and became Poor and destitute. Learned a lot of things and forgot a lot of things. Fought in winning war and fought in losing wars. Gave a lot and took a lot.

At the end of it all I was beginning to forgot how old I really was, forgot what the point of it all was until she came into my life and brought me back, right before she broke my heart and tried to kill me.


	2. A Party

**A Party **

"So what would you say your foremost achievements are?" asked the Lady Condesive as we sipped upon our punch. We were surrounded by the usual sort of ponies I seemed to attract these days at these events.

Ponies in suits that cost as much as a house and with wives that had the brains of crushed candy that I had no aspiration to be around but none the less were still attracted to me like flies to honey.

"Don't you know who this stallion is my fair lady? Why this is Mr Free Fall one of the most successful ponies in Equestrian, he is the owner of the Roxxe bank, given to him by the late miss Roxxe about a decade ago besides having numerous side Companies he is the single most generous pony in Equestrian, donating more money to Charity than the Princess each year for the past 10 years running!"

I smiled at the ex-Admiral of the Equestrian Navy who had decided to make me the entire centre of attention, remembering what he was like when he was barely a Captain being given commission of the ship the H.M.S Dawn.

"You are far too generous in your descriptions Admiral. Why I believe it was you about 30 years ago who was the one of the key ponies in the attack on Pirate Bay, the most scallywag, swashbuckling place for Pirates in the nine seas."

The ex-Admiral seemed bashful brining up his old military history as he replied "Oh it was a joint effort with Admiral Gat but yes it was a good job we did, unfortunately I hear that the Pirate Bay has simply relocated, guess it's up to the new generation of the Navy to deal with them."

Now that the conversation had shifted off of me I went for a walk, bored to death with these types of events that were entirely necessary for me to go to. I had to keep up a good public standing with the elite or else they might think something was up, I had been in this age a long time now, almost a century and it had been 50 years since I'd had to transfer my business enterprises to my dear friend Roxxe and drop out of the limelight.

Now however she was dead, like most of my friends if not all and I was back with the same name, only nobody seemed to know me.

It wasn't that I wanted ponies to not know about my immortality or that I was selfish with letting my secret be shared but after living for, well what felt like forever you attracted a lot of attention you didn't really want.

I had memories of what ponies had done to me when they discovered my immortality and my, falling conundrum. I was actually surprised to have discovered a cult trying to hunt me down about 2000 years ago but luckily with time, everything crumbles and they were no more.

However showing off living forever was not something I wanted and so to flaunt in front of ponies, especially with how every pony reacted to things like this. I had met other immortals, even fought for other immortals, by Celestia I was in an Immortals castle right now.

"Hey there handsome" a very seductive and charming tone came from behind me. I peered round and chuckled at what I saw. Some silly filly, red coat with a purple mane, beautiful dress and diamonds for eyes.

A total Gold Digger, I should know as I'd married one once and dated numerous amounts of them and they all put on the same joyful show, some of the best actresses in the world and I must say they also made for fine lovers.

"Aren't you a little young to be an Investment Banker gorgeous?" I asked the mare who chuckled and was immediately at my hoof and probably dreaming of the golden chariots I would be buying her when we got married.

"Well now it's not that easy for a lonesome mare in this world to make a living. Isn't there a beautiful moon tonight Mr?" she asked my name but I didn't give it to her, instead looking up at the night sky and pondering over those words.

"Yes it's an exquisite moon, it's been a very, very longtime since I've seen a moon like this actually… You know what Miss I think that I have to go over there and talk to some other important people but I believe the old Admiral over there has Acute Neural Degradation Disease and only a few years to live, maybe you could bring him some happiness in the sack for those years and he'll give you his estate" I told her, patting her hoof before taking off towards the nobles of the city, leaving the Scarlet Mare a little shocked and red in the face.

The nobles were I must say the one thing that never changed throughout the years. Rude, overly hygienic and falsely rich they never ceased to amaze me as to how depraved they really were.

However I backed a considerable number of them in the courts and funded a lot of their political campaigns so they of course were generally polite to me.

"Hello there chaps" I smiled, taking on a new stance, one that seethed of arrogance as well as complete air headedness. The four nobles I targeted looked surprised that I had come to talk to them. "Oh it's Mr Free Fall, yes sir how are you doing these days" the nearest pony with a comical golden mane and white coat greeted me.

The little group screamed of elitist and I bet that they had all went to the same school, same University, and were also in the same party that ran every five years in the Royal parliament but they were also likely to have their ear pressed to important news of state and so I decided to be "chummy" to them.

"Splendid, Splendid old chap, I must say this is a fine little going on isn't it? Say now you haven't heard anything special going on these past few days? Something maybe with the Royal Family?" I asked, wondering if my suspicions would be true.

They looked a little uneasy about my words but they knew better than to hide things from a considerable backer amongst other nobles. "W-Well there has been some uh recent talk amongst us about the return of none other than Princess Celestia's sister, whom apparently was exiled for a thousand years for some reason. But that's all to be hush hush for now, until it goes public haha" Blondie chuckled, a little nervously.

"Now about the planned policies if we win the general election" Blondie began but I waved him away, not caring about anything at this moment as I thought through teary eyes about what I had just heard confirmed.

"She's really back… I've waited for so long for this moment but finally she's back" I thought as I went over to the punch bowl, feeling sick as I looked at my reflection in the liquid.

I had known she would return in a thousand years but it hard to pinpoint myself in the right moment in history and now I was actually here and so was she, in this very castle, probably forgiven of her sins by her sister as if what she had become was forgotten.

I had never forgotten though, never stopped hating her for what she had become and I had dreamed of what to say if I ever met her. I had of course always planned to meet her, to get answers for what she had done.

Now that it was before me I wasn't so sure. I was rich and powerful, popular amongst industrialists, nobles and the people it would be easy to get an appointment with Princess Celestia but she barely knew me and if she could remember back to a thousand years ago she would still barely know me.

One thing was for sure was that I was going to confront her, maybe not now. Maybe I'd wait for a while, let her adjust as I knew she was doing. As I had adjusted many times over when being deposited into another time.

"I'll see you soon Princess Luna, my old love" I thought as I left the party, ignoring all the plastic ponies with their plastic lives. I had lived for so long now I had not much left to want anymore having done or bought everything I ever wanted to do or have.

This was probably one of the last loose ends I had to tie up, then I could move on completely with my life for however long I still had left, which was of course probably going to be a long time unless I fell off a balcony… not that I of course I was planning that.

I had at very few down points in my life contemplated taking my own life but no matter what I could never have the actual guts to take it. It just didn't seem right in my mind after all no matter how much I'd done and how much I'd suffered it still seemed beautiful to live.


	3. Forcing Hoof

**Forcing Hoof**

It had been over 8 months since that night sky had sent my head spinning. 8 months since I had began to once more think about Luna. 8 months since I'd last appeared in public or done anything except keep the reigns of my business together.

My banks and my institutes were doing very well, expelling in this time of prosperity and technological prowess. I invested correctly and signed everything I needed to but I never showed up or met ponies anymore, that I did through officials I employed and lawyers.

The press had picked up on it initially but at that time the official announcement of Princess Luna's return to the Capital and the pardon given by Princess Celestia was hitting the headlines and I was all but forgotten.

I kept up on the many months of news feed around the Princess. She seemed to be shut up tight in her new castle, probably as her sister tried to help her adjust. Part of me hoped she was doing all right. A larger part of me hoped she was wracked with guilt.

I wondered if she thought of me ever, if I was ever in her mind or if she had just tried to block me out as I had for the majority of the time we'd been apart. Naturally as with every kind of story I began to drink heavily, finding myself more down than I'd been since the centuries of when it had happened.

Now was the day that I had, had enough. It was time to confront the Princess, for better or for worse I didn't think that my heart could take another minute with centuries of grief weighing so heavily on it.

"Purple Berry please can you arrange an appointment with the Princess Luna for sometime this week" I said, speaking to my receptionist, one of the only ponies who'd seen me these past few months.

"Mr Free Fall, I… I'll put in a request right away sir" she replied, amazed that after 8 months the first thing I was to do would be to ask for an audience with the Princess instead of making a much more public statement to show I was alright and had not suffered from a mental break down as the papers had so wonderfully suggested.

In truth I felt like my mind was on the fritz, I had known this day would come soon but I had tried not to keep tabs on it since it was a very distressing time in my life, the time that I lost one of the only ponies I'd truly ever loved in the world.

I could remember all the way back then, it was a long time ago but I had the knack for dredging up the past from the pits of my skull. I remember how it was an unsure time, we were in a new age, a New Order was now in place, an order of peace and hopefully prosperity.

I had been falling for a few centuries but I'd landed just as the Princesses had been born and defeated the evil of the land along with their Unicorn mentor Starswirl the Bearded. Equestrian and much of this part of the world was safe for the time being and now ponies began to come out of the dark age of before.

I had been part of the change I was proud to say, a leader of ponies in a time when Leaders were scarce and those who could were naturally evil. I had assisted in the unification of the tribes a few years before and had personally fought the Branch of Unicorns who'd tried to break off from their Kingdom and stop the Unification of the Tribes which they called "disgusting".

It had been bloody but thankfully we were rewarded with their names and existence being almost forgotten by History. Then the Princesses came along when Discord popped up with his Chaos and defeated him, they symbolised unity and were easily crowned our rulers.

I had then joined the newly formed Royal Guard as a consultant, having been part of the Unicornian Army for a number of years they took on my expertise and so I stayed on full time as instructor.

Times were simpler and in some ways rougher back then. I had been in some ages where I used things called Computers and where genetics had advanced to the point we could clone one another.

The current time I was in was enough for me. Electricity, short range communication devices and moving pictures was advanced enough for the time being.

I shook my head as my intercom buzzed and I pressed it, "Princess Luna shall not be available for any kind of appointments for the time being sir, they suggested you try in maybe three months time?" Purple Berry proffered.

I swallowed and coldly replied "That's not good enough Berry, tell them that unless I see the Princess this week then I will crash the Roxenne bank and pull out of all my investments in all my Charities, this will create an economic dive and Equestria will suffer as a whole for it."

There was an audible air of shocked silence before Berry replied "Sir… crashing your own bank would be illegal, surely you cannot be serious." She had a right to be feeling uneasy, after all who'd hire the assistant of the guy who'd ruined tens of thousands of ponies lives.

"Berry don't question me and make the appointment happen, if I don't see her then I will crash everything" and with that I lifted my hoof off the button and sniffed, being a complete bastard was not the easiest thing in the world but I knew how to do it damned well.

I stopped thinking, just letting myself rest in my office, letting the light that peaked through the curtains cross the room, lighting up the dust in the place. Bookshelves and odd things lined the oak walls, my oak desk seemed to take up half the room and made it feel smaller than it was.

I owned this entire building, I owned a few buildings. I wasn't going to crash anything, I didn't need to of course as I knew that the Princesses would have to give in and let me meet with her, though I'd probably have to compromise over some things.

The intercom buzzed and I pressed it again Berry's voice coming in a little distorted as she said "She will see you tomorrow at the end of dawn sir, however Princess Celestia wishes to sit in with her sister."

I mulled over this for a few seconds, I probably couldn't push this any further without raising some serious suspicion and investigation so I decided not to. "That will be fine then Berry, please take the rest of the day off" I said before pulling my hoof away from the Intercom and putting my overcoat on.

I was nervous, I was angry and I was not sure what to expect, I didn't want Celestia or really any pony to be there when I confronted Luna but if they had to be I didn't mind. In the end all I wanted were answers and if I didn't get them at least I could leave saying I had faced her after all this time and that I was the better pony.

I had been so in love with her it was quite unreal, at the time a lot of things plagued me. I was wary of the silver around my leg everyday, I was worried about the future of the nation and I was worried that I'd never find out who I really was and why I began falling.

She had seemed to take those trouble and melted them all away in an instant, she had told be that it was going to last forever and that she was happy. Next thing she had become distanced, alienated me completely along with whatever friends she had and her sister. Then she had told me that I was nothing and had tried to kill me, to ensure I didn't die I had to purposefully take my silver bracelet from me.

I was not going to run this time though, I had grown in my magic and in my wisdom. I now had a silver piercing in my ear, it wasn't exactly inconspicuous but I could take it out at night and wear my bracelet to ensure I didn't get any long term poisoning effects so that nopony took my silver in the day, unless they tried ripping my ear off.

Of course she was probably not even thinking of me, knowing I must have died centuries ago. I wondered if she even cared. I had never told her about what I could do, I wonder if she'd even believe me since she was not the pony I thought she was. There had never been a need to tell her but it didn't really matter anymore, she was about to find out and answer me for her sins.


	4. Blame

**Blame **

I had been getting ready for the past four hours, over analysing each minute detail of my physical and mental image. Hair combed back and oiled was a check, at least two silver details on my body check, very expensive coat from leading fashion designer label was check, pin of Equestrian on lapel to show patriotism was a check so all perfect in my physical representation.

Mentally however after withdrawing into myself for over the past 8 months and then demanding to see Princess Luna, a Princess that had only just returned from the realms of banishment whilst I was threatening economic chaos was not the best light I could cast myself in.

"Well no matter what she will listen to me, after all I know her almost as well as her sister… better in a few circumstances" I thought sombrely as I reminisced for the thousandth time that day about what we… what we had once had.

"Gone forever" I mumbled as I checked my time piece and descended my mansion's steps to the carriage below that was ready with my driver to take me to the Castle, to the Princesses I had not been in direct contact with for what was a thousand years for them and possibly longer for me.

The Carriage Driver as with all my staff seemed worried about my gaunt look but they never directly asked whether I was feeling alright with myself. Of course if I did answer them they would simply get a no, that I was not feeling alright with myself and that right now I was very temperamental.

I usually had a better relationship with all my staff but as of recently I had not felt like talking of dolling out bonuses. Of course I already paid them very well and they had a good standard of living but the I knew what it was like to work everyday instead of now where the most I did was sign papers and make few executive decisions.

I made it of course sound like I was doing nothing, in reality it was stressful work I did and it a lot of bluffing, gambling and estimating had to be done in order to get anywhere but luckily over the years I'd developed an uncanny ability.

My mind swam with what I'd say when I entered that thrown room. There was a million ways to start a conversation but right now I couldn't find an appropriate one. I ran through a couple in my head however, since it would be useless going in and simply blanking at the Princesses.

"Why hello Princess Luna, it's so nice to see you again. Yeah I'm your supposed dead lover you betrayed a thousand years ago, don't recognise me?" was one I liked a lot but not as much as "Oh you recognise me? Well I must say I don't recognise you as the pony I would have followed to oblivion and back had you needed me!"

At the end I decided that I would start this off as I would a normal business meeting, get some small talk in place and then go from there. There'd likely be more ponies in the room than I would want anyway so making a complete ass out of myself was not the way to go.

The carriage pulled up and was waved through the gate by the guards on duty. The castle grounds as usual looked immaculate and the small moat over which the carriage trundled was as sparkly as ever, some obvious magic enhancing it's looks.

"Not like the old castle, no that garden was maintained with sweat and hard work, no chemicals or fancy magic required" I thought as the carriage arrived and I stepped out, ready for whatever this day would bring, although still trembling with an excitement.

"It feels wrong for a part of me to want to see her again" I thought but then that was the entire reason I was here. To see her, to see her face and get my closure. To understand how she could have done something like this to me.

I had spent years arguing with myself. Defending her sometimes, saying that some kind of evil had infected her mind, something that was not of her. I had then investigated these matters, read libraries of books and paid for old artefacts of the castle that I really didn't need.

In the end I summed up that she had done it. A part of her had become jealous and had embraced the evil within us all. The evil that had made her try to murder her sister, to try and murder me and then take over Equestria, plunging the world into the dark.

I understood evil was within eveyrpony but what I didn't understand was why Luna hadn't been able to stop it. She was sweet, polite and overall righteous, knowing what was good and what was bad.

Jealousy wasn't her style but the words she'd told me when she'd confronted me as Nightmare Moon were so soul crushing that it was burned into my mind, forever a piece of the large baggage train I had collected over the years.

Celestia was her sister, she could forgive but then she was young and they were sisters. I was going to confront her, accuse her, watch her excuses and her apologies and leave, knowing that it was time for me to move on. That's the way I played it out continuously anyway.

Two Guards flanked me, their armour gleaming, with their manes and fur almost matching the shine they got. They both held spears and they both seemed to be on their guards, no doubt having been notified of how far I'd gone to get a simple appointment.

I had met Royals before and even been in the Presence of Princess Celestia but I had never directly made contact with her over all these years. She was after all busy I summed up and there was also the fact she had never approved of me and Luna as a couple.

I was taken, silently forward into the castle. The marble walls were very ominous and the red fine carpets and drapes very grandeur. It would have taken many years to account for the riches in this place but I wasn't here to admire the art.

The Throne room loomed before me, the lights had only just come on, dawn just ending, the night starting it's beautiful reign for the next half of the day. "Please wait here" the coarse voice of the guard ordered me" I simply nodded, taking this very seriously.

I waited for a while as he left me with his companion and went through the the Throne Room to inform the Princesses of my arrival. It was a longer wait than I thought, the intense staring competition I was having with the guard left with me didn't help either.

Eventually the throne room doors opened however and I was met with both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, atop their thrones, the floor around the risen to give them that air of superiority and power.

The Guard who had disappeared now called out "Mr Fall may I present to you, their Royal Highnesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestrian." Naturally I bowed my head, looking up at them before trotting towards them.

Guards lined the large hall at every Pillar, eyeing me as if I was some kind of Grand dragon come to demand the Kingdom's riches. The Princess Celestia as she always looked was radiant, her hair flowing with that sombre rainbow and sparkles and her mane as what as the snow itself with the eyes of gold that showed the wisdom the years had given to her.

I couldn't help but swallow as I gazed upon Luna, her hair flowed and sparkled like her sister, only with the colour of a bright blue night, her coat itself a dark midnight that had endless depth. Her eyes unlike her sister's though was so deep and and complex and you could see constellations behind them that told stories

"We were informed that you very much liked to speak with us Mr Fall, so much so that you threatened a very serious thing. Please tell my sister and I Mr Fall what it is you want, as you can imagine we're both very busy with our respective duties."

I came to a stop as Princess Celestia finished her little speech. Next she was going to call me my little pony and tell me what a bad thing I did like I was in her gifted Unicorn Academy.

"I-In truth Princess I'm not sure how I can tell you why I'm here, I had wished to only meet with Lu-Lu but well, your protective of her naturally, not everyday your little monstrosity of a sister pops back up to overthrow you."

Luna had been looking upon me as if she was trying to remember something but now she looked hurt and angry. Celeste however looked furious and declared "Mr Fall if you have come to insult my sister or me then you can just stop, my time is too important."

I laughed as I began to pace back and forth explaining "Oh yeah I've waited for this day for a long time. You wouldn't understand Celly, no you were always too busy building up your status, becoming the top pony. The leader behind which we could rally behind. Well you made some mistakes but well, we all made mistakes…. right Luna!?" I asked now staring at her as Celestia literally ruffled her feathers.

"Mr Fall you are clearly disturbed by something so out with it or we will have you removed!" Princess Celestia issued and I couldn't help but chuckle again, the hilarity of my situation so evident.

"Don't remember me Luna? Sure the suit and the earning are new but wouldn't Mr Fall give it away? I'm surprised your sister doesn't recognise me either I mean considering how much of a good job I did training your first recruits."

Celestia was obviously perplexed but Luna certainly clicked who I was "How?" she uttered almost silently as she began to hyperventilate. I took a step forward, onto the very steps towards their thrones and replied "Well you know trapped in time, need silver to stay rooted to one moment, never age that's why. You'd have found that out had you not told me you hated me, had you not blamed me for not supporting you, had you not tried to stab me through the fucking heart!" I cried, banging my chest to exemplify my point.

Celestia was beginning to put 2 and 2 together but in the meantime I kept climbing the steps towards Luna as I said "You told me you were fine, you said that it was just a little unsettling that every pony was taking a liking to Celestia more and that you'd be fine as long as you had me. Well you fooled me Luna, you fooled me."

Luna seemed visibly horrified at seeing a ghost from her past and there were tears in her eyes. I stepped up one last step until I was almost level with her and demanded "I've waited for this moment for so long, I just want… to know… I want…" but in truth I didn't know what I wanted.

It's funny you mull something over for this long, being sure you want to know why some pony did what they did to you and now something else comes out. "I wan-want to know if it was because of me?" I uttered, water in my eyes as I said it truthfully.

"Was it my fault that you did what you did Lu-Lu? Had I only seen t-t-the signs, had I-I just been more selfless and giving, more loving could I-I have stopped you from, from becoming t-t-that thing…" I broke down, beginning to sob, my hair becoming disheveled and my composure of wealth and power gone out the window.

In truth I suppose deep down I had always been angry at Luna as I was afraid that I had helped cause her bout of wicked evil. The thought that I could have contributed to harming her sickened me and it was clear I was no longer accusing Luna of misdeed.

The guards were all staring, no longer at me as a threat but as some kind of bizarre creature from another planet. Princess Celestia herself was speechless whilst Luna was… well she was in a similar state to me, albeit maintaining her composure, she was quite good at that.

She didn't have to say anything, no pony had to say anything, it was all a very bad situation but still Luna spoke up, sniffing before saying "It was not you… it was never you Free Fall… the fault it is, it can only be mine. I-I-I am the one who hurt you, hurt my sister, hurt my subjects. There's no point in telling you how sorry I am but know that I am… so very tormented by how much I hurt you, and how I thought I would never ever see you again."

Those words made me look up and gave a new meaning to Luna. I had seen Nightmare Moon beforehoof, a terrifying beast that cared for nopony and acted without remorse. Now I saw Luna, how I should have always seen her, though I'd been too scared to.

"Forgive me" I begged her, not daring to look into her eyes. She took a few steps forwards and placed her hoof on my head. After all these years her fur still felt velvety, like silk almost to the touch. "You are not to blame" she said as she put her head against mine and the night fell, the stars shining bright through the castle windows.


	5. Magical Conversations

**Magical Conversations **

It had all been a highly emotional short conversation that felt very passionate. Looking on it from an outside point of view it was probably looking a little bizarre, some random rich pony showing up so brazenly, accusing Princess Luna and the pouring his guilt onto her.

But it was done, the tension of a thousand years eased for us all, even if we all didn't initially see the tension. For me however it just created a bout of spiralling depression. I had of course fallen for Luna again, but the thought I had done something was a little bit unnerving despite her assurances that it was "All me."

We had held our heads together for a few minutes as Princess Celestia regained her senses and ordered me out of the castle. I had been half escorted, half dragged out, something that by all accounts was probably needed, considering it wasn't really the right time to talk what with all the tears, crying and revelations.

That had been yesterday, now I was back in my mansion. Still not accepting appointments and meetings, no instead I was finding my answers to life, the questions I'd been searching for, for a long time were now so evident at the bottom of a bottle of Cinnamon Whiskey.

I had stopped hitting the hard stuff many years ago but recently it had been making a come back in my life. "Y-You know there were times I actually t-thought I could see Luna in the moon" I told the statue in my room for the twelfth time that night.

"I mean d-d-did you see her last yesterday? I mean I only is tell you this cause, cause well cause we're friends but she hasn't aged like a day! I mean she looks older in composure because well, well its the difference in the t-times I mean but you should have seen her!" I slurred as I gave up with trying to fill my glass and went for the bottle.

"You know how we first met?" I asked the inanimate object who kept staring off into the wall opposite. "Well it's a complicated story you probably don't want to hear it, but you know I'm a time traveller right? I mean you know that this silver is my life almost, I mean apparently I have allergies to it, that's why my ear is always itchy but hey, what can you do, fucking weird eh?" I asked as I took another swig, staggering over to my desk.

After slamming the almost empty bottle down I promptly decided it was the best time to vomit before my head hit the desk and I was out for the count, my muddled mind taking some refuge in whatever dreams I happened to have that night.

I wasn't sure how the first part started but it was clear to me when I saw Luna and everything came into focus that this was no ordinary dream.

I was standing on some plain, around me there was nothing but the night sky and in front of me was of course Luna. She looked as good as always and unconsciously I checked myself to see if I had any vomit on me.

"What art thou doing here?" I asked her, using the old Equestrian way of speaking even though I knew she was catching up on the modern tongue. "You didn't think I would visit Fall" she murmured, her hoof dragging a little in the thin grass.

I had known she was going to obviously visit me, I just wasn't prepared to have it in dream. "You were still getting the hang of this magic when we were last… together" I remarked, "Suppose… suppose you had time to practice" I finished, feeling a little stupid for having said it.

Luna didn't react negatively, in fact she said as if it was a matter of fact "I don't remember much of my imprisonment Free, only the hate I felt for every pony and the hate I… the hate I felt for you."

I swallowed as my voice took on a shaky texture and I asked "Is that what this is about then? Are you here to accuse me of something? Accuse me of lying to you about my immortality, about my curse? Why are you here?"

Luna took a few moments, naturally this was not an easy conversational topic for her either but none the less it was one we had to have. "I'm here to converse Free, all the ponies I knew are dead besides my sister and now to find you alive… you don't have to forgive me, you can hate me but at least know me how you've been, what you hath you been doing with yourself."

I tried to form some kind of a smile but it came out as a frown to match Luna's and I replied "Oh this and that you know. Travelled around time and the world a bit. learnt a few languages, learnt a few other things. Became a very rich pony who helped boost Equestria's economy in recent years, the usual."

Luna nodded, I knew she wanted more than that but we weren't exactly old friends. "How about you?" I asked, trying to be serious and not cry my eyes out like some little filly who'd hurt her leg in the playground.

"Well… after my episode as you know my sister banished me to the Moon. Wasn't a great experience, ruling up amongst the shadows of the moon, my evil festering, my power growing until I came back and tried to take over Equestrian again, I am thankful to the Elements of Harmony, their power was enough to strip me of the evil within.

I smiled and replied "Evil doesn't leave us, it is only dispelled for a time." It was not aa great thing to say I knew but I believed it was the truth.

She stared at me, she was confused naturally and she reached her breaking point and flat out asked "How are you alive Free Fall, how are you standing her before me? You aren't an Alicorn by blood or by magic so why is it that you are standing before me after a thousand years!?"

I chuckled and explained "If I knew that then believe me I would be the happiest immortal in Equestria. It was always this way Luna, even before I met you I had this curse that forced me to teleport through time and space, never remaining in one place for more than a few minutes before I once again fly around the cosmos. So far all I've found out is that silver anchors me to any place and without it I'd probably be dead or at least living like some animal."

She didn't understand but that was ok cause neither did I. "Surely though, you could study this, we could have looked into it! Could have tried to stop such affects" Luna protested and I held my hooves up.

The oldest magicians in Equestria have examined me, the highest Scientists of the Equestrian Republic have picked me apart and there is nothing that they can tell accept that I am allergic to a few metals, silver being among them and that I faintly smell of lemon."

She was not sure about how to take this but then asked "Does this mean that you are? You are older than me?" she asked and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I'm older than both you and your sister put together but being honest with you I stopped counting after about 800, the timeline was sketchy anyway."

The information was interesting to her I could tell but there was still the looming fact of what she had become and tried to do that loomed around us. "Look Fall, I know…. I know that I tried to kill you, tried to hurt you and I know that it'll take time but could you forgive me?"

The way she said it was sweet beyond measure. She had always had an air of innocence around her, ironic considering her actions but it was still there. Could I forgive her though? Did I blame her anymore? Yes in part but I blamed myself now, after all that was why I was drinking so much and had passed out on my desk."

Just at the thought of that my eyes shot open and I threw myself off my desk as I threw up again, the morning sunlight streaming through the windows and my head beating like a drum.

"Oh shit" I thought through the pain as I stood haphazardly, trying not to throw up my organs as that was the only thing left in me at this point. "Never drink so much after a 50 year program of non-heavy drinking" I thought as I banged into my desk, knocking the culprit liquor over and hearing it smash to the floor."

My head swam still but I remembered the conversation I had been having with Luna. "I hope she understands that I didn't hang up on purpose" I thought as I pulled some water from my drink cabinet and began chugging it, my throat dry and my limbs feeling drained.

"Our relationship is so very complicated, it's not optimal but… maybe" I thought as I realised that for the first time in forever I was actually thinking that Luna and I could perhaps still have some kind of relationship.

It seemed crazy but it had been a crazy week. Speaking of crazy my buzzer on the intercom rang and the light blipped. I frowned and went over to it, pressing my hoof down and telling Berry "I asked not to be disturbed unless it was something to do regarding the Princesses" but just as that happened I heard a muffled scream.

I was going to turn but just then I felt a nice, firm crack where my skull was and suddenly I was experiencing neither dream nor death but the limbo in between them both that signalled something very heavy had just hit my head at a very fast speed.

"Well shit" I thought, or didn't think, I wasn't sure so I decided to not think for the time being.


	6. Escape Tricks

**Escape Tricks**

Another raging headache, another slight dent to add to my noggin and once more another dark and obscured room I was trapped in, tied to a pole by hoof-cuffs.

I groggily lolled my head from side to side. The room was actually dimly lit but the blindfold obscuring my vision made it hard to register that. I tried my magic but my horn didn't spark up, that was obvious, in an age of magical activation spells and magic suppressers it was not unusual.

I tested my bonds, the cold metal defiantly not coming away anytime soon. I wondered over my situation for a moment and went through some valid theories and escape strategies. As I was doing that however I heard some faint hoof steps and then suddenly a splash of water shocked me fully awake as a bucket of water was thrown over me.

"Awake I see" the voice came from the almost complete darkness. I tried to listen to ever detail, not wanting to pass anything up. "Funny, rich ponies like you generally scream" the voice came as I heard clattering around and a bunch of what sounded like bits dropping onto a tray.

"You're wondering where you are aren't you? Wondering why it is your here? Well I'll tell you this, some very rich ponies are interested in your involvements with the Royals, we know you demanded to see them recently, know you talked personally with them, threatening all kinds of economic crash… so I suggest we start with the basics, what is your name?"

I remained silent as the pony talked and smiled, it was quite funny really and I thought it would take longer but then again my powers of investigation were quite good.

"Let's flip this on it's side here old pal" I began, "How about I tell you where we are, who you are and why you are doing what you are doing" I said cockily, already sure of the answers.

I heard what seemed like the pony scratching their head as he replied "Sure, I'll humour you before we get down to business." I couldn't help but scrunch my face up at that threatening attempt.

"First off we're in the pantry below the barracks on the east side of the Princesses Castle, that smell of old spilled wine is unmistakeable, I remember it in the tour five years ago plus it smells faintly of sweat and patriotism. Next thing is you are the former lieutenant Shining Armour, last time I saw you, you were up for a promotion to Captain, good hoof shake. Finally Celestia got you to kidnap me to find out the full story behind me and her sister and like a good soldier boy you did it, after all your fucking her niece it's the least you can do."

There was silence throughout this but at the end there was definite air of rage as he spat "Don't you fucking…" but he didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as I stood up and without waiting, threw my left-fore hoof sideways, aiming for just below where that voice had emanated from.

I heard what sounded like somepony banging on a tree as my hoof connected with his throat, and suddenly Shining Armour found it hard to breathe. I ripped off my blindfold but immediately fell over, cursing over my limbs.

Shining Armour was turning red and crawling a little pathetically away from me. Nopony else was in the room so I guessed it was all very low key. I felt my earring and then my horn and found the magical ring suppresser.

"Should have either used a drug or a powerful spell, these things are like jewellery, can slip off with some effort" I said, giving him some feedback for next time as he wheezed in the corner, staring holes in me. "What?" I asked "Oh how I escaped from my cuffs" I chuckled as my horn glowed, encircling my right back-leg and my right fore-leg.

"See whilst you were stuck listening to my explanation I silently, more or less dislocated my legs and pulled them through so that I wasn't trapped by this here pole. Then I insulted your beloved to find out where you throat is, rose up and chopped at your neck, it stunned you and freed me, giving me time to ahhh" I couldn't help but whinge a little as I snapped my legs back into place at the same time.

Shining Armour was beginning to calm down and his horn was beginning to light up a nice reddish purple but I made sure to stop it before that could happen, placing the magical suppressor tightly on his horn, now standing over him.

"Now I'm going to teleport out here and go home, I hope berry is not disturbed by this at all and I hope that I didn't hurt your feelings I mean, the marefriend thing was a low blow, Cadence seems really sweet, reminds me of somepony else a little north of here. Anyway let me tell you that Princesses aren't what they're cracked up to be so watch out, if she tries to stick her horn through your heart literally whilst telling you… telling you your the fault with her then swing by my place, we'll drink our sorrows away."

Shining Armour wheezed heavily and after coughing like some dying old pony demanded "Stop" although it sounded more like a plea than any order. I turned and smiled "Hey it's been a while since I showed off my skills. But don't worry if we met when I was your age you would have really scared the crap out of me.

Shining Armour's eyes watered and he looked away as he struggled to do something other than not choke. "You'll be fine in ten minutes, oh yeah and the water was a really nice touch" I remarked as my horn lit up and in a flash I was outside the palace gates, surprising the guards on duty.

I wheezed and collapsed to the ground, groaning as my very weak hooves touched the dirt track. "I had built my magical repertoire and equally my reserve up over the centuries but it was still inferior to some Unicorns who had the natural talent and the magical reserves. Compared with them however I had experience and the patience of taking a few decades to master a single spell.

"Just… testing… magic" I coughed to the guard up in the gate and he faintly nodded, unsure whether to call this out or just go with it. He bought the excuse and after a minute I began to trot away, breathing hard and feeling a little drained.

"Well that was audacious" I thought as I past carts of deliveries and other ponies wanting to get problems solved with an appointment or a signature. I couldn't help but feel the Princess didn't particularly like me anymore, after all I'd just come back from the dead and disturbed her sister and her so it would make sense to hate me.

"Big sisters never change, no matter the era and no matter the context" I thought as I felt my head. I had a slight concussion I could take care of at home and I was sure my flesh would be a little swollen and purple where Armour had clocked me but other than that I was as healthy as a horse.

I was glad that Armour had stripped me of my suit though as I believed it was covered in some bile from last night's little drunken mishap. Actually it would be night time soon, I had never felt so eager to see a night the past few days than now.

That reminded me of the fact that I had not answered Luna's question. "Do you forgive me?" she had said and I had woken up. Of course I had to forgive her, it was easy to hate but then make love not war was the old saying and I decided to stick with it. I mean the dynamics between us had changed but if we could become… friends again that would be something that would set my mind at ease. That's if she still loved me enough to be my friend and not out of sympathy.

I trotted down the street and into my mansion, the door was unlocked and I couldn't help but rub my nose. I went int the front office where there were two Royal Guards and a nervous Purple Berry whom had likely been giving a statement.

"That's really all I remember" Berry was finishing her sentence to them as I entered. "Mr Fall, Mr Fall! You're… You're ok" she cried, standing up in surprise. The two guards looked at each other a little perplexed before saying "We'll be in touch" beginning their exit, shouldering past me without asking me a question about my supposed disappearance.

"S-Sir yesterday there were ponies in masks, I tried to warn you but they must have drugged me or something I j-just, are you ok sir? They said there was signs of a struggle" she stammered but I waved her away, telling her "Just a training exercise Berry, you past with flying colours, well done your salary is getting doubled, sorry for the ruckus but I needed to know how dedicated your are to your job and I must say I'm impressed."

It was complete Horse Apples but Berry bought it, the simplest and most mind easing theory was the one that was always going to be excepted. "Take the rest of the day off Berry, go and get yourself some Coffee and be proud of yourself" I told her.

I got up the grand stairs and looked at my office, books everywhere, vomit in place and paintings smashed, partly my fault and partly Shining Armour trying to cover his tracks. He had potential, he was never actually going to do me any serious harm though but the fact he was able to carry out this task made me wonder if he'd done this before?

I exited the office and went up another flight to my bedroom. It was neat as usual, the maid coming and going every other day to clean up the little mess generated in here. I didn't like having full time staff really, just enough to make it seem like I was some rich bastard.

I suppose it was because I had trust issues but then we all know where that story comes from. Nestling down into my bed I yawned, I was tired and my mind was thumping like a drum, I should really have gone to the hospital but right now I was so tired that I should have at least a few hours sleep.


End file.
